1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector having a back shell which is mechanically retained to an insulative housing of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent No. 201556813, published on Aug. 18, 2010, discloses a conventional electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a front shell covered a front of the insulative housing and a back shell covered a back of insulative housing. The front shell comprises a plurality of ribs. The back shell comprises a plurality of locking edges with through locking holes each of. The ribs are received in the locking holes to retain the back shell in the front shell. The back shell is retained to the insulative housing only by the ribs without any other retaining mechanism and the back shell may swing.
So, an improved connector is needed.